Camp Apachee
by abby3
Summary: As the X teens stay at a mutant camp, they find that if differences are put aside, friendships will be made, lessons learned & love found. lots o couples & fluff in latr chapters. RE/RO, JE/SC, KU/KI AND 5 NEW CHARACTERS OF MY OWN! R&R!!!


It was the first week of summer, and everyone in Xavier's school was exited. Summer camp was in a few days & they would be spending it at the newly built camp, Camp Apache. Unlike the name, it had nothing to do with indians, exept that they would be sleeping in the outdoors. Well, in cabins. This camp was specail because it was only for mutants. Although, any mutant could sign up, x-men or not. "I'm totally phyced about dis 'ole camp ting!! Ive never been to summer camp." Said Kurt, while scarfing down a doughnut at breakfast. "Dude, your like phyced about EVERYTHING, expecialy after you've had sugar!" called Kitty with a playful smile. Kurt loved it when she smiled. It was so, uplifting. "Belive me Kurt, you'll love camp. I was kiyaking champ 3 summers in a row when I was 15." Boasted Scott, wearing a peticularly tight shirt, to show off his muscels to his new girlfriend, Jean. "oh, yeah. Who wouldn't like bein a misqitoe buffet, live in a hot & stuffy box for 2 & a half weeks, & tell meaninless stories over a blazin fire. In the middle..o...NOWHERE. I mean, you'd have ta be, insane." Said Rouge, giving Scott a sarcastic smile. He glared beck at her. The next 2 days were full of relaxing, packing for camp & reflecting about last year's high school events. When the day to go to camp finally arived, everyone loaded up there gear & piled into a charter bus. "Cards anyone!" yelled Kurt over the noise. When no one answered, he decided to pay a little visit to Kitty. *poof!* Kitty screamed in alarm & almost went through the seat. "Kurrttt! Don't DO that to me!"she yelled. "Sorry, Kitty! Just vanted to know if you vanted to play cards." He said sadly. Kitty felt guilty for yelling at him. He didn't mean to frighten her, that was just his way of transportation. "O.k., you fuzzy elf." She said forgivingly, with a cute smile on her face. Scott had been listeting on the conversation from across the asile & gave Kurt a questioning look while mouthing 'fuzzy elf?' Kurt shrugged back with a I-don't-know-where-that-came-from-either kind of look. On the way to camp everyone was doing someing. Kurt & kitty where playing cards, Scott & Spike were having a serious disscussion on The Lakers & The Globe Trotters. "Man, it's simple. You need two things in basket ball, skill & style. The Globetrotters have BOTH, the Lakers just have some skill" said Spyke. "You don't know what your talking about dude," said Scott with a sumg look on his face.  
Meanwhile, Jean & Rogue were lising in for a few moments on the guys conversation in frount of them, but they soon silently aggred that the guys conversation was going to put them to sleep. "So, do ya know what we're gonna be doin at mosquito land? I hope there aint no fish in the lake, cause if they touch me while I'm swinnin, they die float up to the top o' the lake & I can hold my breath for like 5 minutes easily. I remember once at the old pond were I would go swimmin as a kid, there were so many fish that touched me and died, almost the whole lake was covered in dead fish! I also formed GILLS on my neack! I couldn't come up for like 2 days & it was reeeaaalllllllyyy freaky down there!" rogue told Jean. She seemed scared, yet interested. "wow!" It was about a five hour drive to camp Apachee. They talked and ran around the bus for about 2 and a half hours. They slowly settled down, until everyone was asleep. Thiety minutes before they arrived at camp Logan woke them up. He souted"Up, up, up! You'll soon be arriving at Camp Apachee, people! Now, when we get there you'll quietly get off the bus & follow me to the Aditorium-thingy. Understand?" "yes" they chimed, still half asleep. Scott was still asleep, though. Jean unscrewed her waterbottle, and pored a little on Scott's head. He jumped out of his seat and landed on the floor, causing the whole bus to laugh as they pulled into camp Apachee. 


End file.
